lakeofrunefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Parsonsda/Lake of Rune Rules
right Number one Rule to follow the Jagex Rule We may be a clan but we are still a part of the overall Runescape Community. No arguing or fighting in clan chat. This ruins the game for others, it also leaves a bad impression on new clan members and guests. Take it to a friends chat or private chat. Respect The golden Rule goes along with this-"Do unto others as you would have done unto you." Be nice to each other and help each other. This does not mean hand someone your best armor and 10 mil. It means exactly what it says, be helpful and respectful in clan chat. Respect for me as clan owner and my high ranked members, as leaders of this clan is important. We know what is going on in the clan and when we say to stop a conversation, i expect you to stop. If you feel you were wrongly asked to stop a conversation, the appropriate response is to pm that person or wait until I log into the game. There are words that are not going to be tolerated in clan chat. They just are not in the spirit of the game. The "f" word as well as any sexually explicit words will not be allowed in clan chat. Also, words that are offensive or can be offensive to different races, sexual orientations, or religions are not allowed. Talking about illegal drugs and political views should not be discussed either. If you use word that are inappropriate or start conversations that shouldn't be started you will be warned and asked to stop. If you do not end the conversation, you will be kicked and banned from the clan. When a higher rank or myself say that enough is enough.. then it is enough. This game is made for us to escape reality.. Lets keep it a nice place to live. No begging in clan chat Do not ask for free gp or items, even if you have been hacked. If you have friends, pm them privately to ask for help. Asking in clan chat to borrow on the lend system is okay. While we cannot monitor or enforce account security, it is advised to have a PIN on your bank. You should also regularly run virus/malware scanners on your computer. A lot of clan members put everything in the bank when logging off for the day. With a PIN the items are safe. If you have problems logging in then you can contact jagex to temporarily lock your account until it is figured out. No botting Anyone in clan playing 24/7-7 days a week, without logging out, IS botting. We all have to go to the lobby to eat or take care of other daily needs. Anyone botting will be kicked from the clan. The warning is here in the rules. No other warning will be given. No gambling in clan chat It is not to be talked about in any form in clan chat. Lots of gambling is too close to scamming. No Scamming It is a reportable offense! Some of our clan members are more than willing to help other people. And some people on Runescape are very trusting. As a member of Lake Of Rune, if you admit in clan chat to scamming and/or scam clan members you will be reported to jagex and banned from the clan. Clan cloak Clan members are not required to wear the clan cloak. If you wear it around runescape that's great but if not, thats okay too. If we have a clan event outside the citadel where the cloak can be worn it would be awesome to show the clan spirit and wear the cloak. We are a citadel clan resources are required weekly, we are currently a Tier 6 Citadel and this is thanks to users helping out, we like to keep it up, so please help do your fair share of the clan teamwork, remember there no "I" in Team! The first word on our vexillum is loyalty If you leave this clan, you are not showing loyalty. You must get permission from Ladyolake to rejoin this clan. In saying all this, I want you guys to have fun, pick and play, life would be boring without it. But follow the rules, they are made to make the game more fun. Any problems feel free to pm me or one of the higher ranks. And lastly in starlyte's words..... May the clan be with you Ladyolake owner Category:Blog posts